


Warmth

by WordsInTheAtmosphere



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTheAtmosphere/pseuds/WordsInTheAtmosphere
Summary: Winter nights are cold, and Mishima isn't good at dressing appropriately for the weather.





	Warmth

Mishima has never been one to notice the cold, and tonight is not any different.

Winter nights are especially chilly, and he has been standing outside for a while now. He isn’t particularly good at dressing appropriately for the weather, but there are more important things on his mind to care. Sometimes the reports on the Phan Site need him to check for himself if they are true, even if it means going out on such a cold night, even if it means he didn’t have the time to change into better clothes. _This is just one of those nights_ , Mishima thinks, and he watches his breaths fade into the air, thinks of the requests he sent earlier when his fingers were still warm.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and it takes him a moment to notice it. It’s an unusually fast response to the requests, but he still smiles when he sees Akira’s name on the screen.

_Okay, got it._

_Are you still outside?_

The last message is a surprise, and his fingers are too frozen, too clumsy to type out a long reply. He painstakingly types out a _yes,_ and the response is almost immediate.

_I’m coming. Wait for me._

_Why?_ He asks, but he doesn’t get an answer. He slips his phone back in his pocket, a little confused but strangely happy. He will get to see Akira tonight, all to himself. A chilling wind blows and he shivers, but his chest is still warm. If it’s to see Akira, he will gladly wait for as long as it takes.

By the time Akira arrives, he is already feeling numb. The smile fades off Akira’s face as he approaches, and he stops in front of Mishima.

“Aren’t you cold?”

 “I’m fine,” he replies, an off-handed answer because it’s not as important as Akira seems to think, “I always dress like this.”

He had meant that to soothe Akira’s worries, but it doesn’t work at all. Akira’s eyes narrow as he looks over Mishima’s clothes, pointedly stopping his gaze at his rolled sleeves. “Always?”

“I don’t really notice the cold.” _Too numb,_ he adds silently, _too little time to get changed, too used to being cold,_ but he has a feeling all those answers will only make Akira worry more. Akira steps closer and reaches out, and his fingers lightly trail down Mishima’s bare arm. The touch is only out of concern and Mishima knows it, but he still holds his breath. An intimate gesture, if only he can actually feel it.

“You are definitely freezing,” Akira says, and he is frowning now but it’s hard to care about that when all Mishima can think of is Akira’s hand on his arm. He is suddenly seized with the urge to touch Akira too, but he knows the chill of his fingers won’t help.

“Yeah?” he laughs instead, pulling his arm away and squeezing his fingers, trying not to think about holding Akira’s hand. “I guess this is the part where you say you’ll warm me, huh?”

The joke is cheesy on purpose, meant to crack a smile on Akira’s serious expression, but Akira doesn’t laugh. A few silent seconds pass by and the joke hangs in the air and falls. _Oh no,_ Mishima thinks just as Akira sets down his bag, _he took it as a challenge._

“Hey, that was a joke—” his words are cut off by the feel of Akira’s jacket wrapping around him, the feel of Akira’s arms circling him and pulling him forward, the feel of his face pressing into Akira’s shoulder. A distinct scent of coffee, Akira’s arms and body and warmth, all of these things envelope him before he can finish his sentence and he freezes in place.

“I’ll warm you, Yuuki.” Akira’s tone is low and strangely seductive, and now Mishima’s face really is burning hotter than he has ever felt before. Damn it, Akira is teasing him, he knows what he is doing, and it’s mortifying just how effective it is.

“T-that was just a—people are going to stare!” His voice is high-pitched and tight with embarrassment, but Akira just chuckles.

“They won’t know who we are,” he says, and it’s true because Akira is facing the wall and Mishima’s face is hidden in his shoulder. Even if people are looking right now, it’s not like he can see them staring. Still, the guts to do this in public is more than Mishima will ever have, and he tells himself not to crack such dangerous jokes around Akira next time.

Akira’s body heat seeps into his chilled skin, and it’s strange how it takes a little warmth to remind him how cold he really is. He can’t see anything while pressed against Akira’s shoulder, so he gains the courage to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist too. His heart is beating in his throat and his ears are still burning from the memory of Akira’s voice, but the tension in his body uncoils. _It’s warm,_ he thinks. It’s warm. And gods, it’s greedy of him to want more, but he presses his fingers into the warmth and feels them thaw.

When Akira sneezes a minute later, he jerks backwards. Of course Akira is cold without his jacket, it’s winter and the nights are freezing. He shouldn’t have let Akira do this in the first place. “S-sorry. I just—it was just so—you should probably take your jacket back.”

Akira shakes his head and pulls Mishima close again. “Worried? That’s how I feel about you.”

Ah. It’s his turn to worry, and Akira’s concern makes sense now that he’s had a taste of it. He winces at the thought of seeing Akira out in the cold like this, and he understands. “Okay, I promise. I’ll remember my jacket next time.”

“Good.” Akira sneaks a quick kiss on the top of his head. “And if you break your promise, I’m always willing to warm you.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
